


Im Herzen nah

by Wayfarer (birdylion)



Series: Alles war gut: Romione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdylion/pseuds/Wayfarer
Summary: Halloween 1998 - Ron und Hermine erfahren, was "Fernbeziehung" bedeutet.





	Im Herzen nah

„Hogwarts, 31. Oktober 1998

Lieber Ron,

schade, dass wir uns am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende doch nicht wiedersehen konnten. Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, aber ein akuter Auftrag von Kingsley hat natürlich vorzugehen. Es ist gut, zu hören, wie ihr das Ministerium Schritt für Schritt funktionsfähig macht.  
Hier in Hogwarts geht alles seinen Gang. Ich lerne wie immer viel, wenn Ginny und Luna mich nicht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum oder der Bibliothek zerren. Der Stoff ist viel, aber nicht sehr schwierig. Besonders in Verteidigung habe ich in unserem letzten Jahr so viel gelernt, dass es mir für das restliche Leben reicht. Ich hatte ja geschrieben, dass die Lehrer und andere Magier beständig damit beschäftigt sind, das Schloss Stück für Stück wieder aufzubauen – inzwischen sind sie fertig, weswegen es heute Abend ein großes Halloween-Fest geben wird. Ja, größer, als das übliche Festmahl. Alle sind froh, dass es endlich vorbei ist.  
Ich hoffe, dass wir es beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende schaffen, uns zu sehen. Ansonsten würde ich ernsthaft überlegen, mich aus der Schule zu schleichen, wären nicht alle uns bekannten Geheimgänge nach der Schlacht verriegelt worden. Ich vermisse dich.

Ganz herzliche Grüße  
Deine Hermine

P.S.: Gryffindor hat gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen, aber das Ergebnis habe ich mir nicht gemerkt. H.“

***

Lächelnd ließ Ron den Brief sinken. Hermines Worte zu lesen, machte ihn immer glücklich. Vielleicht auch etwas traurig, weil sie sich schon so lange nicht gesehen hatten. Seine Hermine.

„Was schreibt sie denn, Ronniespätzchen?“, fragte seine Mutter aus der Küche. Ron ignorierte den Kosenamen. Seit... seit dem vergangenen Mai bemutterte sie alle mehr als üblich, das war ihr Weg, mit dem Verlust umzugehen.  
„Hogwarts ist fertig renoviert. Dafür gibt es heute Abend ein großes Festmahl. Und Gryffindor hat gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen, aber sie weiß nicht, wie hoch.“, antwortete er. „Ich geh mal nach draußen, Mum.“, fügte er hinzu. Abrupt stand er auf und steckte den Brief ein, während seine Mutter weiter in der Küche werkelte.  
Auch im Fuchsbau sollte es später am Abend eine Feier geben und Ron war überrascht, dass nicht schon jeder mit Vorbereitungen beschäftigt war. Aber gut, in diesem Jahr waren sie sowieso nicht so viele wie gewöhnlich – Bill verbrachte die Zeit mit Fleur, Charlie war in Rumänien. Percy hatte sein Kommen angekündigt und auch George wollte da sein. Hermine und Ginny waren in Hogwarts, nur er selber und Harry waren da.  
Die herbstliche Sonne schien auf den Garten, der seine letzten Bemühungen zeigte, vor dem Winter noch einmal zu glänzen. Die Gnome hatten sich schon in ihre Erdlöcher verzogen, weil es ihnen über der Erde zu kalt war. Neben der Eingangstür stand der Kürbis, den er mit Harry gestern geschnitzt hatte. Ganz ohne Magie, alles mit einem Messer und von Hand, darauf waren sie stolz. Es war kein gruseliger Kürbis, eher ein lustiges Gesicht, das allen Besucher ein freudiges Beisammensein versprechen sollte.  
Ron war sich dessen unsicher – schließlich war Hermine nicht da. Er war keineswegs dagegen, dass sie ihren Abschluss machte. So sehr, wie sie im vergangenen Jahr dafür kämpfen musste, in der magischen Gesellschaft, die sie kannte, bleiben zu können, konnte er verstehen, dass sie sichergehen wollte, wirklich ganz und gar wert zu sein, eine Hexe zu sein. Er war nicht dagegen, dass sie diesem Wunsch nachgab, er war nur dagegen, dafür so lange von ihr getrennt zu sein.

Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten Strahlen in den Garten des Fuchsbaus, der dadurch golden erstrahlte und Ron fühlen ließ, wo er zuhause war. Ob er mit Hermine auch einmal ein gemeinsames Zuhause haben würde? Ein Haus bauen, irgendwo auf dem Land mit einem schönen Garten und viel Platz zum Quidditchspielen und um Freunde einzuladen. Eigene Kinder bekommen, vielleicht nicht gerade sieben, aber mehr als eines auf jeden Fall. Natürlich würden sie alle nach Gryffindor kommen und vielleicht sogar im gleichen Schlafsaal schlafen, wie er damals...  
Hermine würde sicherlich nach der Schule irgendeine brillante Arbeit finden, und er als Auror arbeiten. Die Chancen waren gering, dass ihre Kinder so mittellos aufwuchsen wie er und seine Geschwister. Dafür sorgen, dass sie in einer intakten, liebenden Familie aufwuchsen, wie seine Eltern garantiert hatten, wollte er auch. Ron hielt im Gehen inne. Er war gerade einmal achtzehn Jahre alt. War es das, was der vergangene Krieg mit ihm getan hatte – ihn schneller erwachsen werden zu lassen und ihn wissen zu lassen, was ihm wirklich im Leben und für die Zukunft wichtig war?

Er hörte das Ploppen einer Apparition und drehte sich um. Harry kam auf ihn zu, erschöpft und froh aussehend. „Hi, Ron“, rief er. „Wie geht’s?“  
„Gut“, sagte er. „Und dir? Und Andromeda und Teddy?“ Gemeinsam gingen sie um das Haus herum zur Küchentür. Ron konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das Haus zuletzt durch die Eingangstüre betreten hatte.  
Harry antwortete: „Allen dreien gut. Teddy plappert ununterbrochen irgendwelche unverständlichen Wörter, besonders ‚Da‘ und ‚Ri‘. Andromeda sagt, das bedeutet Andromeda und Harry.“  
Ron sah Harrys Lächeln, das diese Worte begleitete und es machte ihn gleichzeitig froh und traurig. Es war schön, dass sich Teddy so gut entwickelte und dass er, obwohl er Waise war, eine Familie hatte. Einen kleinen Stich versetzte es Ron aber doch, dass Harry schon wieder Erster war, in diesem Fall der erste von ihnen, der ein Kind hatte, um das er sich kümmerte.

Aus der Küche schlugen ihnen warme Essensdüfte entgegen und in Ron regte sich die Freude auf die Feier. Seine Mutter war gerade dabei, das Wohnzimmer zu dekorieren: Sie stand in der Mitte und schwang den Zauberstab, woraufhin sich verschiedenfarbiges Papier zu schönen Gegenständen faltete und an die zugedachten Stellen schwebte. Mit der einsetzenden Dämmerung hatte sie die Kerzen angezündet und so herrschte eine heimelige Atmosphäre. „Harry, mein Lieber, kannst du Ron helfen, den Tisch zu decken?“  
Früher hätte Ron protestiert, sich vor der Arbeit gedrückt, aber es war ja wirklich nicht viel.

Es war immernoch ein wenig Zeit bis zum Beginn der Feier, sodass Ron ein Pergament, Tinte und eine Feder herauskramte und anfing, zu schreiben.

***

„Fuchsbau, 31.10.1998

Liebe Hermine,

ich hatte Kingsley ja gebeten, an dem Wochenende frei zu bekommen. Fürs nächste Mal werde ich das noch nachdrücklicher tun (keine Sorge, ich werde höflich bleiben) und hoffe, dass wir uns dann sehen können.  
Es überrascht mich nicht, dass der Stoff nicht schwierig für dich ist. Du wirst das alles prima meistern.  
Wir werden hier im Fuchsbau auch ein Fest haben, auch wenn das in Hogwarts natürlich viel größer wird. Mum hat den ganzen Tag schon gekocht und es riecht lecker, vorhin hat sie auch das Wohnzimmer geschmückt. Jetzt ist ein Moment Pause, bevor Dad zurückkommt (ich hatte dir ja erzählt, dass er Xenophilius Lovegood dabei hilft, das Haus zu reparieren) und Percy und George hier sind. Es ist echt gemütlich hier, aber es ist nicht das gleiche ohne dich. Ich glaube, nicht nur mir geht es so. Das wird hier also eher ein ruhiges Halloween.  
Ich werde nach Wegen suchen, dass wir uns bald sehen können! Ich denke an dich.

Alles Liebe,  
Ron“ 


End file.
